


Pinchy! Pinchy! The Comic

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Ocean AU, bilboctopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: A little Bilboctopus has found himself a new toy!





	Pinchy! Pinchy! The Comic

**Author's Note:**

> The finished comic was originally [published on my tumblr](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/164218090298/moosefrog-pinchy-pinchy-tea-blitz-requested).
> 
> [Read the fun fic Gloomier wrote](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bilboctopus/works/11840763) that goes with this comic!


End file.
